Charley's Cousin VisitsPart 2
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Trouble erupts, when Cousin Madelyn gets a job at Limburger Tower.


Again I don't own BMFM and Madelyn Radner is not a character on this show.

Charley's Cousin Visits-Chapter 2- The New Job

Madelyn Radner was worse than five Charleys. She insisted that the garage be neat as a pin. Throttle and Vinnie weren't used to straightening things up and they were not too happy with her getting after them about cleaning up.

"Didn't your mothers teach you to clean up? You should show cousin Charley respect by cleaning up any messes you make." Madelyn said. Charley was impressed the way she made the guys clean up after themselves but with Modo she didn't have to say too much. His mother taught him since he was a child to be neat and he naturally picked up after himself. He got after his bros about their manners after the day they first met Charley and now when Madelyn came to visit. The truth was Modo liked the girl and Charley noticed Madelyn felt the same way about the tall, grey-furred mouse. Madelyn was smitten with Modo.

"Are you sure he's a biker, Charley?" she asked her one day they were at the table having breakfast, "Modo doesn't seem like the type."

"What do you mean?" Charley asked.

"I mean he has the most polished manners of any man I've ever seen." Madelyn replied, dreamily, "Is he seeing anyone?"

"No, but he was once in love with a girl where he came from. She died in an accident." Charley replied, choosing her words carefully. She couldn't bring herself to tell her cousin the truth. She didn't believe it herself sometimes. I mean three muscular mice on motorcycles from Mars? And they're here to stop an invasion of smelly alien fish from strip-mining Earth like they did Mars.

"No wonder he wears that helmet all the time and never takes it off. He's masking his pain. Just like the Phantom of the Opera." Madelyn replied. She was so moved to pity at Modo's loss. This made her love him more. Charley had to admit Madelyn was a much different girl than when she arrived there two days earlier. In spite of her bossiness, she was much nicer to them all. Helping out whenever they needed it.

That day the weather was hot and humid. The AC was out again. Charley was taking out cans of cold sodas out of the fridge. The Biker Mice had just come inside after playing a game of basketball.

"Hey, guys. Want some?" Charley asked. The guys held up their hands and caught the root beers she threw.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Vinnie said, opening his soda and taking a drink.

"Where's Madelyn?" Modo asked.

"I don't know. She went out early this morning. She told me she had a surprise."

"As long as she's not gonna make me mop and wax the floor again. The girl is a neat freak." Throttle said, sipping his soda.

"I know. She used to alphabetize her outfits when she was a teenager." Charley laughed.

"I still do." Said a voice behind them. The mice looked up to see Madelyn behind them. They didn't hear her come in. Madelyn's annoyed look changed to one of shock as she saw in front of her three big, muscular surprised mice without their helmets on.

"_Oh no! She's going to scream her head off."_ The mice thought. _This is bad_ Charley thought.

"Madelyn, I can explain…You see..." Charley said, approaching her cousin with an outstretched hand on her shoulder. But Madelyn's shocked look turned into one of pure joy.

"Oh! What a wonderful idea! What darling mouse costumes!" Madelyn exclaimed, touching Modo's ear and antennas with her thumb and forefinger. It was the first time she had ever touched him. Her fingers felt like feathers. A slight shiver went up his back.

"Mouse costumes?" Vinnie asked, looking at his two bros and Charley.

"Yes. That's right. They wanted to surprise you."Charley replied, quickly, grabbing Vinnie's face and making believe they wore masks.

"They look so real. Oh, is that what you're wearing at the party?" Madelyn asked, "It's going to be oodles of fun."

"The party?" Throttle asked.

"Oh there I go again. The masquerade party at Limburger Plaza. Lawrence Limburger is celebrating his 20th anniversary in business. He's hired me to help plan and promote his party since I am a graphic designer and party promoter. Isn't that great?" Madelyn said, beaming.

"How did all this happen?" Charley asked, horrified. The idea of her cousin working for Limburger made her sick. The mice were just as shocked.

"I placed an ad in the paper three days ago saying I was looking for employment and he responded this morning. He called my cell phone saying he saw my ad and asked me to come in for an interview. I did and he hired me on the spot." Madelyn was beside herself with joy.

"Limburger!" Modo said, her eye glowed a blood-red color. He hated that stink fish! So help him he was going to fry his fins if he hurt that girl.

"You guys are coming tonight , aren't you?"

Modo looked down to see Madelyn staring at them. His face softened. She said "guys" but she looked right at Modo.

"Miss Madelyn…" Modo said, gently taking her small hand in his hand and covering it with his bionic hand "Don't go to Limburger Plaza."

"Why not? Mr. Limburger is one of Chicago's finest industrialists. This is the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Madelyn, Lawrence Limburger is not what he seems. He's a dangerous man." Charley said, concerned.

"Relax, Cousin. I appreciate you guys watching my back, but I think I'd know if he was a psychopath." Madelyn replied, politely.

"You didn't know those punks were in that alley the other day." Throttle said, "Limburger Tower is not safe."

"You can't go through life with blinders on, doll." Vinnie said.

"So now you're saying I'm naïve?" Madelyn said, snatching her hand out of Modo's hands.

"If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be standing here."Vinnie replied, arms folded with a smug look on his face.

"First of all, you don't know me and I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Madelyn retorted.

She was really mad at this point and stormed out.

"Way to go, Vinnie." Charley said, frowning at the white mouse who looked sheepishly at her throwing his arms in the air as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Madelyn has no idea what she getting herself into!" Throttle said, gritting his teeth.

"What can we do? Tell her the truth about Limburger?" Charley asked, "She'd never believe a word of it."

"We're going to crash a party." Throttle replied, firmly.

Meanwhile at Limburger Tower, Lawrence Limburger had just finished speaking to the Plutorkian High Chairman. He wanted Limburger to steal Earth's electricity.

Knowing the Biker Mice would try to stop him, Limburger had a plan to eliminate them. He pressed a button on a computer console. Dr. Karbunkle's image appeared on it.

"My dear, Doctor, is everything ready for operation mousetrap?" He asked.

"Indeed it is, Your Rottenness, I just need a test subject." Karbunkle replied, chuckling evilly.

"I have just the person. I hired her this morning. I'll send her down to you." Limburger said, grinning fiendishly. He got up and walked out of his office.

Madelyn was sitting at her desk on her laptop making flyers for Limburger's party. The decorations were all done. And the balloons were put up.

"Is everything ready, Ms. Radner?"

Madelyn looked up to see Lawrence Limburger staring at her hard at work.

"Just about. I just sent these flyers to the printer. Your party is going to be the coolest." Madelyn said, excitedly.

"I believe I've got my money's worth, then. It's lunchtime. You should take your lunch." He said.

Madelyn looked at her watch.

"Wow. It is lunchtime."

"I'll show you where the lunch room is." He said, taking her by the arm.

"Hey, what gives? Let go!" Madelyn cried, struggling. They went inside what appeared to be an elevator.

They stopped on the ground floor and went out. They were in what appeared to be a laboratory. It was Karbunkle's laboratory.

Fred the Mutant was lying on a table grinning gleefully.

"This isn't any cafeteria." Madelyn said.

"No, dear girl. It isn't." Karbunkle replied, walking towards them. Madelyn kicked Limburger in the groin and ran towards the elevator. Karbunkle zapped her with the weapon. Madelyn fell down, unconscious.

"Get her!" Limburger cried, doubling over and moaning in pain. Fred the Mutant suddenly leaped up as a red siren came out of his head and began flashing.

"Warning! Incoming!" He cried. The Biker Mice crashed through and Modo blasted a weapon out of Karbunkle's hands. Throttle and Vinnie rode toward Limburger. Throttle socked Limburger with this Nuke Knuckles. Vinnie threw out a flare taking out part of Limburger Tower. Modo rode to Madelyn's side cradling her.

"Madelyn, are you okay?" Modo cried out. Madelyn began coming to. Karbunkle picked up a laser and aimed it Modo's head.

"Nooooo!" Madelyn screamed, holding out her hand. It glowed a blue metallic color. A blue beam shot out striking Karbunkle knocking him against the wall.

"Madelyn, how did you?" Modo asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Madelyn exclaimed, staring at her hand.

"The tower's breaking up." Throttle cried, "Let blow this place, bros."

The mice rode off with Madelyn. Limburger Tower crumbled to a pile of rubble.

"I did it again, didn't I? Cousin Charley tried to warn me. I didn't listen." Madelyn sighed, "I am so stupid."

"You're not stupid. You just made a mistake." Modo said.

"Besides, we never would've found out that Limburger was up to no good without you." Vinnie said.

Back at the garage, the mice were telling Charley about what Limburger tried to do to Madelyn.

"I'm just glad she's okay." Charley said.

"It's looks like that zap from Karbunkle's weapon didn't affect her." Throttle said.

"Bros! Come quick!" Modo cried out. Everyone went into the living room. Madelyn was pointing at the tv and it was on and working. Modo held up the tv cord.

Now they had a problem.


End file.
